Bygone Days
by Alahnore
Summary: In a sense, when she said she was smitten with him for ages, she was being quite literal. Not that he was aware, of course. It didn't help he was just as smitten, no matter who or what she turned out to be. \\ FE: Awakening; Gaius/f!Robin, implied Chrom/Sumia and Morgan/Lucina later.
1. Yesterday

She was laughing, so he took it as a good sign. There was a smile on her face—not a huge one, but Robin wasn't one for massive smiles of mirth. Gaius rather appreciated the smaller, more honest ones that fit the frame of her face than tried to break it. He took the moment to admire it before he gestured to her again, walking backwards, his own grin around his lollipop growing as she followed.

_It's a sign of trust._

"Gaius?" Robin's voice brought him back out of his head and onto her. "When are you going to tell me what this is about?"

_You trust this thief. Of all people, this one._

"Just come here, Bubbles," Gaius insisted, opening his tent flap for her even. "I've got something I want to show you."

Robin laughed again, ducking under his arm. People were going to talk about this—normally, it was _him_ going into _her_ tent. She almost was curious of what others would say of this change. "What is it?" She asked once inside, glancing around the oddly clean space. She noted the little workshop-like space in the corner and turned back to him, looking almost expectant. "Did you make another pendant?"

_In retrospect, I knew better. I should have seen it before then, but I was stupid… foolish. Pathetic._

"Nope. I did one better." Instead of going to the workshop, Gaius reached into his cloak and held his hand out to her. When Robin reached for it, he dropped the item casually into her palm. "Here."

Robin gasped, and it was music to his ears. She smiled, and somehow Gaius both relaxed and tensed. "Oh my goodness, Gaius!" Robin exclaimed, looking the object over carefully. "What a beautiful ring."

She held it up in the light, the silver of the band catching the light of his lamps. The bright green peridot adorning it seemed even more vibrant in her hands, and Gaius was sure to keep his mouth shut about how he acquired it. Her fingertips traced the delicate but elaborate engravings on the band, obvious admiration in her eyes.

It made him sigh with relief. "Really? Glad I didn't screw it up." Gaius grinned, moving his lollipop stick to the other corner of his mouth. Nervously he reached for it, twirling it a bit and letting the candy rub against his tongue. "See, 'cause I was kind of hopin' you'd…wear it."

_Of course. He had the foolish notion I'd say no. I should have said no._

"I…" Robin's cheeks immediately took on a red tint, and Gaius felt the urge to step closer. He kept his distance though, a little more nervous now. "Don't understand…" she finished quietly.

_I understood. I knew it the moment he handed it to me._

"Well, it's an engagement ring, see?" Gaius felt his own face heat up and he bit hard into his lollipop, yet it resisted. It refused to break, and oddly he took encouragement from that. "And I'm offering it to you."

"… Oh gods."

_He's serious. He was serious about it._

"Never been more serious in my life!"

_I believed that, too. He probably never had been. Never was again. The last time I saw him serious…_

"Robin, you're the sweetest gal I've ever met. And I love you."

_… was when I killed him myself._

Gaius dropped his hand from the candy's stick, looking right at her and in her eyes. He wasn't used to this sort of direct honesty, but he had to show he was being the most serious. "So? Will you marry me, Bubbles?"

The nickname, as annoying as it was, made Robin laugh. He tensed, but her smile afterwards was soothing. "Well, it's unlike you to ask for a favor without offering something in return…"

When she didn't finish that, Gaius about pouted. "Aw, come on, don't leave me hangin'! I'm seriously dyin' here!"

_No. You were living in that moment, more than you ever did. You only died when I demanded you to, when I made you die._

"So what do I get, then?" Robin teased. "A lifetime together with you? Always and forever?"

Gaius had those words in his head to give to her, yet having her repeat them to him was a bit baffling. He never was one to stay put, to settle down; he never really trusted someone enough to hang around that long. Had no reason to. Women came and went, he was used to, but this meant forever. She was serious.

He was also too dumbfounded to keep his mouth shut. "I…guess?"

Robin lost her smile and Gaius felt himself panic. "Is that asking too much?"

_It was. Especially since I ended it myself. But I suppose…_

"No way! That's a piece of cake!" Gaius quickly cut in, stepping closer. When Robin didn't step away, his hands reached for the one holding the ring and she let him take it. "Right then, it's a deal. I promise to make you happy for the rest of your life." His face was still burning, but Gaius resolutely took the ring from her and slid it on her finger himself.

The action made Robin smile. "Then my decision is a piece of cake, too. I've been smitten with you for ages, Gaius."

_Because it's me that kills you, you really are with me forever. I had blotted you from my mind, as I did the rest of my humanity. I corrupted our child and devoured the world in every future mapped out. I exist across time, always succumbing to my destiny as the Fell Dragon._

_Time marches in a river, the streams of it returning to the original course eventually. I've met you in many ways, and in many ways this is how we ended: with you bleeding and broken at my feet, regret and despair in your eyes. You'd ask for me, I'd deliver the final blow and you were gone forever._

_Yet in that moment and endless moments across time's river, I was smitten with you. The human in me, the shred of it left until after your final breath. That shred that finally dies with you, but the love is implanted in me. No one else will have the pleasure of killing you, desecrating you. As your wife, it's my duty. In every timeline, for ages, it will be what I strive for._

_And once that duty is fulfilled, Grima can finally take this damnably soft heart and I can finally rest._


	2. Today

Gaius moved fast for only three reasons: there were sweets to be had, he was hightailing it out of a bad situation and when someone was in danger. In camp, the last two weren't applicable and he had more than enough sweets in his cloak, yet he was a storm through the rows of tents and campfires and none could stop him; none even knew they should have.

He threw open the flap to Chrom's tent, startling the pair instead. Chrom had his sword halfway unsheathed, and yet Robin looked rather calm given the sudden outburst. But Gaius completely ignored Blue and focused his eyes on his wife instead.

"No." was all he uttered.

There was no need for an explanation or context. Robin shook her head, her pale blond hair waving with the movement in the almost ethereal way Gaius always admired. Yet there was no admiration or even love in his expression, just steel-cold determination that was rather unfitting for the thief.

"Gaius, you heard Naga." Robin started, stepping forward.

Gaius snorted, teeth snapping down on his lollipop and shattering it. The broken pieces felt sharp, like glass on his tongue, and for once in his life he actually spat out the sugary substance. Both Chrom and Robin gawked and he didn't give a damn, because all the candy in the world would be bitter if he lost the one woman he actually gave a damn for.

"She's not even a _god_!" was Gaius sharp reply.

"That's enough, Gaius," Chrom cut in, stepping forward to stand next to Robin.

A part of Gaius' stomach lurched. He never minded the close friendship between Robin and Chrom, actually encouraging in when he was questioned a few times. Yet at that moment, he wished the prince would step back. Right now neither of them needed friends, and they definitely didn't need a dragon or a royal sticking their noses in his and Robin's business.

More than anything, though, Gaius wanted to be the one at Robin's side and be the one she told her stupid, crazy plan to, instead of him hearing it through the grapevine.

"Blue, it's really none of your business." Gaius replied as coolly as he could. "This is between me and Robin."

"It's not just between you and Robin, especially given you're barging in on our strategy meeting." Chrom frowned. "You could wait outside a few minutes."

"You're as dense as a boulder and duller still." Gaius' words made Chrom wince, but at the moment the thief didn't care. They were pretty good friends too, but in the end, Robin was more important and in a lot more danger. "Robin… a word."

"Gaius…" Robin protested, but he would have none of it, staring her down. Something about it made her stare back defiantly, standing her ground silently.

The thief knew he couldn't exactly bully her into giving in, never could, so he relaxed his glare. "Please." He added quietly, even if he knew Chrom would hear.

Chrom was going to say more, but Robin held her hand up and lightly touched his shoulder. "It's all right," Robin said reassuringly. "And he's right. I just need a little time, Chrom… I'll be back."

Gaius had to resist grabbing her hand and pulling her out, so instead he grabbed a new piece of candy from his cloak and shoved it into his mouth, chewing furiously and trying to let the taste of sugary fruit calm him. Yet it tasted off, like it had gone bad, and he forced himself to swallow it as Robin led the way to a place just outside of camp but still safe. Once they were away, though, Gaius couldn't help himself.

"Tell me this is a sick joke!" Gaius started even as Robin opened her mouth to explain. "Like Sunshine's still salty over our marriage and told me you're thinking of killing yourself to kill this stupid dragon out of spite!"

When Robin kept silent, Gaius bit down on his tongue instead of a lollipop. He winced at the pain, the taste of blood mingling with the remains of the fruit candy and threatened to gag him. There were tense moments between them, and Gaius was sure he was going to break long before the tactician did.

Yet for once he won out, because Robin stepped closer to him and leaned against him, her head resting on his chest as her hands grasped at his cloak. Immediately his arms went around her, loosely at first, but when instinct wore off he tightened the hold and ducked his head down to press against hers. If he could completely envelop her and keep her out the battlefield… if he could do that he'd give up all the candy he had and more.

"It's not a joke." Robin whispered, making Gaius tense. "You heard Naga. Grima cannot be killed by her power or Falchion. He can only be put to sleep… unless he kills himself. And I am Grima… gods…"

Suddenly Robin was fighting him and Gaius gaped, trying to keep his hold on her. Yet she was stronger than she looked and Robin broke free, her messy pony tail falling and her hair cascading over her. In his eyes she was beautiful, hair down and slightly curled with that little braid near her eye; just a little feral looking, but attractively so, especially with him knowing the sweet core under it all.

Yet Robin felt like a disheveled monster, the human form she had nothing but a flimsy and disgusting coating. Underneath it all was the blood of the enemy; the heart she thought she could love with was the beating, living proof of the Fell Dragon's existence. Even Naga called her a Fellblood. She was a Grimleal, a child of a tyrant and worse… Above all that she was _Grima_.

She didn't have to say a word. Gaius knew her well enough to read her movements, her face, and his hands reached out for her. She flinched away, but he wasn't going to stop until his hands cupped her cheeks and made her look at him. It took a moment, but his eyes caught her and she couldn't look away.

"You're you, Robin." Gaius told her slowly, his voice soft. "And not a damn thing'll change that. Not some whackjob, not Grima. Not even you marryin' me made you someone other than Robin."

His words made Robin's heart—_Grima's heart_—clench painfully in her chest. Yet for it being the heart of evil, she could feel it fill with love. That cold determination was no longer in Gaius' eyes; as she stared into them she could see the same seriousness and emotion he had when he put that ring on her finger.

"Remember when we ended up at that beach resort?" Gaius asked suddenly, making Robin's head spin at the change of topics. "You got so mad at me. It was the stupidest spat we ever had."

"I was seriously mad at you!" Robin protested.

Yet anymore words she had died when Gaius gave her that rare, honest and sweet smile he had only for her. "I know. Cause you said you don't wanna lose me… and I don't wanna lose you. We promised to stay safe, remember? And this, baby… it isn't safe."

Having him throw back that 'deal' between them made Robin frown, but he could tell it wasn't really aimed at him. It was the look she took the few times he could beat her in this wordplay game they'd get into, and it was the sweetest victory he had so far.

Yet for all it was, Robin shook her head the best she could. "This is different. This is the world, Gaius. I can't put myself above the world."

Gaius wasn't normally that selfish of a man. If he were, he'd never have that stupid mark; but this was the one time he let that selfishness through. "You said I was most important… so, if you can't put yourself above the world, put me. And I told you, I want to be with you. Can't do that if you run off on me."

Robin made an odd noise, almost like a scoff but suspiciously close to a sob. "That's not fair, Gaius!"

Gaius leaned in close, and with his hands on her cheeks, Robin couldn't turn away to avoid the kiss he put on her lips. It was short, but as ever with him, sweet. "And you leavin' me is?" he asked after it, the words scalding after such an affectionate touch.

Robin took a breath, but said nothing. Gaius released her long enough to get his arms around her again, holding her close. Close where she can't run off, get herself hurt or killed or do something stupid. He had to protect her.

It was a few moments of silence and stillness before Robin spoke, "Even if I strike down Grima," she started slowly, picking up quickly before he could protest, "Naga said I could remain if our bonds were strong enough. The one between me and you alone will keep me in this world, Gaius… I know it. And… and we have Morgan. That's proof enough, isn't it? No matter what, I have to be here. So even if I do…"

"It's a risk I'm not comfortable with."

"Believe in me, Gaius. In us." Robin pulled back to look at him, almost pleading in her expression. "You said more than anything or anyone, you believed in me. Don't let that be shaken… because, I'll come back to you. I won't even need a candy trail."

That made Gaius laugh—tiny, but there, and she considered is a sweet victory. "Just don't do anything reckless, Robin. That's all I ask. Well… one more thing."

Robin tilted her head a bit, and Gaius slipped one arm from around her to take up her hand. Even through the glove he could feel that ring he gave her, and he wondered if she could feel the one he wore as well. When her expression softened, he assumed she could and she fully understood the gesture.

"I want to be at your side," Gaius finally said. "Not with one of the fliers. Not with one of the mages. Blue can fight with his daughter or _his_ wife… but I want to be at your side from now on."

There was something so tragically sweet about his request, but hedging on dangerous. Something about it made her uneasy, like such a simple thing could lead to his undoing. Yet, what right did she really have to say no? Together, they fought better than any other pair in the army… and she would need his strength if she were to face that doppelgänger.

It felt wrong, and her gut said not to do it, but for once Robin decided to go against her head and listen to Grima's heart—_her_ heart. "Okay."

When Gaius smiled so brilliantly, Robin really wasn't sure who was rejoicing inside: her or Grima.

* * *

Someone was screaming but Gaius couldn't hear. There was pain somewhere on his body and he knew he was hurt, but he didn't care. Grimleals were falling down dead all over and he was running over bodies to get back to his wife's side, even as Chrom was racing forward as well.

"Get her, damn you!" Gaius shouted at Chrom. The men were on the same wavelength, and the prince hurried to the glowing, downed figure of Grima's human form while Gaius dashed for his wife.

Grima's dragon head shrieked again, opening its mouth and letting off a final volley of corrosive breath at Gaius. It made him stop and throw himself to the side to avoid it, rolling along the dragon's back and crashing into a dying Grimleal as it gurgled on its slashed throat.

"Move!" Severa snapped at him, and Gaius didn't need to be told twice as he scrambled to his feet.

Yet it was too late. Before Chrom could bring the sword down at the humanized Grima, Robin's magic was unleashed and struck first. The pretender was thrown back by the force of it, and in a hiss, vanished into black smoke.

Chrom yelled in protest in time with Gaius, who found himself frozen. Slowly, a smile on her face, Robin turned to the stunned army. Grima's dragon body stopped flapping it's wings, and was beginning to fall as it too was emitting the black smoke; in a likewise fashion Robin's body was fading away to a purplish fog and Gaius could feel his heart shatter like a crunched lollipop.

"Tell them my last thoughts were of them," Robin said to Chrom, the one closest to her fading form. "And… tell Gaius… I'm sorry." Slowly, she dropped her weapon and raised her hand to wave to them, but her eyes were on Gaius. Across the distance, she could still meet his eyes. "May we meet again, in a better life."

Naga burst free of her temporary home in Chrom's sword, and as brilliant light began to envelope them all save for Robin, Gaius finally moved. He ran across that distance, his hands tossing aside his own weapons and outstretching for her. Robin's smile failed and her eyes looked ready to release tears, and she couldn't help reaching for him too. Their hands grasped and Gaius yanked her into his arms, locking his embrace just as Robin vanished and Naga's teleportation spell finished.

Robin's warmth was the last thing Gaius felt. He didn't feel the impact of his feet meeting solid ground or the flutter of his cloak. The lollipop he always had in his mouth was half melted and tasted of nothing—not sweet and not bitter either. When he raised his eyes finally to see everyone around him, the people whom he had forged strange but unmistakably friendly bonds with, and they were all showing the same regret and grief as him. Some of them were crying, the other married couples consoling amongst themselves. Chrom and Sumia held each other, their daughters in their arms, even as Chrom tried to give some speech Gaius had no real interest in hearing.

There was a tug at his arm, and Gaius didn't have to look to see. Instead he just flicked his arm and cloak over Morgan and let him come closer, hide under the cloth and weep in relative peace. Slowly, numbly, Gaius pulled a sucker from a hidden pocket and handed it to his son, who took it but didn't bother trying to calm down enough to unwrap and eat it. Gaius kept his face blank, his hand then reaching to twirl the candy stick in his mouth.

Chrom's words fell on his deaf ears, and Gaius kept his eyes to the setting sun. There should be someone else here, celebrating this victory. Someone else should be at his side, smiling and rejoicing. But she wasn't, and it left him feeling like he failed. He said he'd keep her safe, damn it all…

Slowly Gaius glanced down at the slightly shaking bump in his cloak, his arm around Morgan loose and not exactly the most comforting a father should be. The kid was still here though… didn't wink out of existence like almost expected.

_Morgan's still here. So…_

"If Robin's anythin' like me…" Gaius muttered, eyes turning to him as he shifted the lollipop stick to another side of his mouth. "She won't check out 'cause a job is done." He forced a smile, because he knew Morgan was looking at him now and even if having a kid was still weird to him Gaius had to be strong. Someone had to be. "Gotta collect on all the sweet rewards, right?"

Morgan muttered something, and Gaius shifted his arm around him to pat his head. "Your mom's a tough lady," the thief replied to him. "And she promised she'd come back. She never let me down, so I'm gonna believe in her like always."

"That's right!" Nowi shouted, hopping up and waving her arms in the air. "Robin never breaks a promise! We just gotta find her!"

"Even if it takes my whole life," Chrom swore, "I'll find her."

There was a chorus of agreements, a song of their voices joining together. It was far more uplifting than their tears, but it didn't touch Gaius that much. The echo of his wife's words were a bit more comforting, as was Morgan's continued existence. It had to be proof.

He said he believed in her, more than anything. There was no reason to stop believing.


	3. Tomorrow

It was the weirdest habit or ritual or whatever it was either of them developed, but Gaius nor Chrom bothered to try and break it. The same day, at the same time, with the same somber and quiet attitude neither were known for. Friends and family had tried to investigate it, maybe stop it, but after the fourth year they decided the two needed the bonding day and finally let it be.

Gaius switched the candy stick in his mouth to the left side, his eyes staring at the barely-played game of chess. They never did finish a game, mostly because they hardly played it. It was an excuse to move their hands if they needed one without it seeming like they had a nervous tick. It was something they just sort of fell into.

"I once thought of asking Robin to marry me." Chrom said suddenly.

Gaius raised his eyes from the chess board, looking as unimpressed as ever. "Yeah?"

Chrom's eyes narrowed at the board, but he made no move, even if it had been his turn for the past hour. "I thought I was in love with her."

"Bet the whole army did at one point."

"You're not upset?"

Gaius decided to make a second move, shifting a pawn up one square. Chrom didn't say a word to the 'cheat' move. "Why would I be?" Gaius finally answered. "You didn't in the end. And in the end she loved me. So whatever."

Chrom hid his cringe the best he could, his eye twitching. It was true—it was fairly early on when Chrom realized Robin did not have those feelings for him. Their friendship was her joy, and to try and break that seemed heartless to him. He never asked, and in the end, it opened his heart to Sumia. Thinking back to it, when Robin and Gaius finally came clean of their so-called secret marriage Chrom hadn't been upset or jealous at all. He learned the definition of closest friendship with her, and he ended up rather enjoying Gaius' strange but amazing little outings. A part of Chrom assumed he'd hate the man, and yet… Robin kept them all together.

_Robin._

"How is Morgan?" Chrom asked abruptly, finally moving the knight piece.

Gaius' eyes went back to the board. "He's your son in law, you should know."

"He's your _son_."

Gaius knew that, and in the years did come to view Morgan as his son of sorts. But he wasn't exactly a reformed man, and his exploits of being a thief spread far and wide. He didn't need his boy taking after him like that; it was a relief to hear Morgan was going to marry Lucina. They had a tiny wedding, mostly of the army only, and the couple had settled not too far from the capital. Gaius stopped by, but he knew Chrom went all the time.

Except today, of course.

"He's fine." Gaius finally answered, moving a bishop. "Been working on being a good husband to the princess."

"A son learns that from his father." Chrom said, although what could he say? His father died when he was far too little…

But that wasn't the fact Gaius spat out. "A son learns that from his father _being with his wife._"

Chrom openly cringed, but Gaius remained unimpressed as ever. "Gaius… I tried. I… I know you'll never forgive me—"

"Forgive you, Blue?" Gaius looked up from the board. "Who said I was angry at you?"

Chrom's brow furrowed. "I failed. I couldn't stop her. I thought…"

Gaius groaned a bit, raising his hand to twirl the candy stick. "It's no one's fault, Blue. Maybe you didn't make it, but I wasn't even at her side at the time. What kinda husband am I not to be there? Morgan's got no business learning this husband-y business from me when I couldn't save my own wife. But at this point, it's been too long to stay mad at anyone, even myself. Robin's not here anymore."

"Not yet." Chrom corrected, quick and fierce. "She'll come back. She's somewhere…" The exalt paused there for a moment before he finally went on quietly, "You haven't given up, have you?"

"What do you think I'm doing between thefts, Blue? Sitting on my ass?"

Chrom wasn't the quickest of wit, but he knew what Gaius was saying. Both men had been searching for years, turning the world upside down in search of the woman they loved; it was a comfort in a sense to know Gaius hadn't given up.

"You should leave a way for me to quickly contact you this time," Chrom reminded him, as he did every time they met like this and talked about her. "In case I find her."

Gaius liked to think his stronger bond with Robin would lead him to finding her first, but he knew in the end it wouldn't matter who did. "I'll know if you do." Gaius replied, almost flippantly. "And you'll know I heard."

Chrom wasn't sure what Gaius meant by that, but his eyes were drawn to the board as Gaius' queen slipped between his pieces' defenses to win him the match.

Chrom smiled, and he could see Gaius holding back a grin. It was ironic, but for Chrom, he was perfectly fine with this sort of irony.

* * *

The entire palace was in an uproar, yet Chrom didn't really order a very thorough search. Gaius would have to be thankful for that, but he wasn't at the moment. He didn't care he was spotted breaking into the palace, and he really didn't a flip about the guards trying to hunt him down. It wasn't like it was the first time he broke in. He'd probably broken in just as many times as he had walked in invited.

He was invited this time, but he came a bit too early. And the window was broken anyway when he got to it—Chrom had messed it up then tried to fit the frame back in, hoping no one would notice. Gaius noticed right away, and normally he'd slip in and put it back, but knocking it down and letting it shatter was probably for the best anyway. Better they fix it now than wait til an actual thief—or assassin—tried to come in.

If nothing else, those yearly get togethers with Chrom taught him the castle floor plan well enough. From Sumia and little Lucina he learned the purpose and story of each room, and as the details filled his head, Gaius seemed to fly down the hallways. From shadow to shadow, his usual style, he raced through the palace to the room he knew Blue would put her.

He heard about it, of course. Chrom riding back into Ylisstol, the ever familiar woman on the horse with him. Gaius didn't even investigate if the rumor was true, he knew it was, and he felt as if he ran across the world to get here. Even still he was full of energy, popping candy after candy into his mouth to keep him going. Tucked away safely deep in the castle, away from insistent maids and butlers but not isolated from everyone—it was where the older Lucina stayed before moving out with Morgan. It was the room for beloved foreign strangers.

Gaius stopped outside that door, his hand on the handle and he barely noticed it was shaking. Maybe too much sugar. Maybe not enough. He took a deep breath and rather calmly opened the door quietly.

There was a short, protesting cry when he stepped in, and Gaius felt his breath leave him. There she was, clad in a short towel with her hair still dripping wet from her bath, so very real and so very there.

"Robin." Gaius forced out, and even as she gave him the usual death glare Gaius just shut the door and raced to her, pulling her into his arms.

"Couldn't you wait a moment for me to get dressed?" Robin asked, her tone a bit sharp, but he could hear her smiling.

"No." Gaius took one hand from around her to mess with his cloak, then once it was off he wrapped it around her to keep her warm before he embraced her tightly again. "There."

She could feel a variety of candies in the cloak, and it made her laugh. Knowing there was no other choice, she leaned against him and returned the hug the best she could, closing her eyes and enjoying the familiar warmth and sickening sweet scent of sugar. "I missed you, too." Robin whispered.

"Neither of us have to miss a thing now." Gaius replied smoothly, pulling back enough to look down at her face. She opened her eyes, gazing at him. How he missed those sharp, intelligent eyes. "I'm not letting you go again."

"You never did before." Robin answered, smiling wider. "I know you didn't."

There were words somewhere. Something charming, witty, but Gaius could feel the shock leave his mind and infuse into his heart. It hurt, the way it clenched, but at the same time it was a pain he longed to have. She was here, smiling at him, warm and whole and real in his arms. He hadn't stopped believing in her, there had never been a reason to stop.

There were words somewhere but Gaius didn't give a damn, not anymore. They moved together, leaning to each other to press their lips together in a greeting kiss, the affection deepening to something far more emotional. The feel of it told Robin the story of Gaius' waiting, and although she could give nothing about where she had been, she tried to impress upon him a far more important thing.

She was here to stay.


End file.
